The Way I see it
by Tiscuit
Summary: Liz's POV before and during my story "Personality and Attitude" you might want to read that 1st to understand this one
1. Default Chapter

The Way I See It 

Liz's POV to my story "Personality and Attitude." If you haven't read "P &A" you might want to b/c you don't know who Liz is.

To C8-H10-N4-O2 for reviewing "personality and attitude" and giving me this idea.

This is my 1st story to be in the POV of one person the whole time....so tell me what you think and suggestions on how to make it better...stuff like that...THANKS A BUNCH!

Chapter 1- The past is in the past

Hospitals. With their boring white walls and lifeless features. Not everyone died there. People are born there too. Maybe they could add some color somewhere. That's what they need. "Extreme Makeover: Hospital Edition" or "Trading Hospitals". That's all I can remember from sitting there in that wait room with the little kid toys, old old magazines, and the paintings. No wonder people died there. They got bored to death looking at everything. It's quite sad that's all I can remember from the day. Well it's not all I remember. Sitting in the hospital bed by my mom saying good-bye. I'll never forget that. With my dad and some aunts and uncles sitting around her kissing her and telling her that they loved her and all I could manage to say was "mommy, can we go home now?". Now granted, I was 5, and didn't really get the whole life/death situation yet. And as my mom left this world, crying loved ones around her, I was bawling my eyes out. Not that my mother just died but that I need to go home. Barney was gonna be on soon. I would give anything to have that moment back. But what are you gonna do?

Flash to a year ago. I was going through my father's room, sorting it all out thinking "How was I supposed to know what's important to him? It's his stuff. This is so unreal. It isn't happening. Why did he think we couldn't take life anymore and decided to end it and leave me here alone by myself?"

"Do you need any help?"

My aunt. It's all a blur because I found the picture. The 3 of us. Disneyland. My mom said she saved up my whole life to take me and that we were going to get our picture taken. So we got one of those professional pictures that cost like $50. My dad was sitting there, cussing his way through it. He hated having his picture taken. He'd much rather be behind the camera taking the picture. You could tell that in the picture, the way his face is all squished together. I'm keeping this.

Now I'm sitting here going into the 12th hour in this van. About an hour after I found the picture and couldn't stop staring at it, my aunt forced me out of dad's room. She took care of everything needing care. The house, my mom and dad's stuff, my packing, the funeral, everything. I was so glad she did. I'm 14 I can't be dealing with all that stuff. The paperwork, and all the people you have to talk to and then you tell them what happened they all say the same thing-"I'm sorry for your loss." I mean it's a nice thing to say, don't get me wrong. But it's all are you really sorry? You don't know me or anything about me. How could you possibly understand my loss? It's all really beyond me.

So you think it would be hard leaving a town you've lived in all your life but it wasn't. It was actually the best thing about this whole situation. I didn't have many friends there. It was a small town so the 'cliques' were in full force. Moving gives me a chance to live, breathe again. A new town where nobody knew me. They don't learn all my burdens and battles I've been through until I felt like telling them. Maryland, here I come.


	2. 2oh my life is good

Chapter 2- Oh my life is good 

"Wake up. It's 7 'o clock. Good morning Arcadia. Today is going to be a B-E-A-utiful day. High of 89, sun all day, not a cloud in the sky. So get up and start your day. For those of you going back to school today, enjoy it. You only live once."

Oh ya only live once, huh? Then why do we have to waste it at school? What an annoying little radio guy. I've been here for about 3 months and I'm still not used to the time change. Well I guess I have to seize the day. Good thing looks aren't that important to me otherwise I'd be SOL because school starts in like 30 minutes. Looks like the traditional white shirt, black capris and my Chucks. The usually. Well of to my 1st day of school.

* * *

Are you kidding me? This is school is way too big. Ok! Locker number 7115...yes right here. Alright combo. 44-02-18. Yes on the 1st try. Ok Health...Biology...Geometry...History...too many books so little time. Guess I'll take them all because I don't know where I'm going. Who needs a backpack when you got arms? Ok days' going good so far. Class this way...I think. Where's the map in this place? I wanna go home. Maybe no one will notice if I just turn around and...Oh. Great. 1st day...on the way to the 1st class...1st wipeout right in the middle of the biggest hall in this dumb school. Maybe I can just lay here on the floor and blend in with the tiles. Back to reality. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Hey, at least there is one nice person here. Joan says. "I'm Elizabeth. Liz for short." But who's this guy? Her boyfriend obviously. So what's up with the death look as soon as I said my name?

"Liz, this is Adam."

Adam. Quite a character. He looks kinda like one of those stoner guys but Joan doesn't look like one of those girls who would hang with those types of people but I don't know...I just meet them.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time."

Oh, so Adam speaks...and yells apparently. 1st confrontation. This day is just turning great, isn't it?

* * *

History. Why do we need to learn all this stuff? "So we don't repeat it." My dad said that. He always did when I asked him questions like that.

"Elizabeth."

Oh no I hear my name.

"Any nicknames?"

Man, that was close.

"Yeah. Liz." That's cool; the teachers are interested in your nickname. No one really cared about you in Kansas. You were just a name in the book, a grade in the computer and money in their pockets. Yes, lunch time. Something I could never mess up: eating.

* * *

"Elizabeth...over here."

Oh man I'm so glad that I ran into Joan or else I would be sitting by myself at lunch. Something I grew accustomed to at my old school. Things are starting to turn around from this morning. Joan introduced some people to me...Grace and Luke. Biker chick and nerd boy. "Nice to meet you." Then Adam. Artist. Not stoner. Two easily mistaken professions. He's definitely good. Something to be proud of. "Those pictures are awesome." Why not tell him, right? Credit giving where credits due. Of course that went fabulous. Why not just kill me right now? The looks basically do it already. Is there something wrong with me? "Is there something wrong with me? Did I do something?"

"No, Liz. There's nothing wrong with you. Something's wrong with Adam. I'm not sure what."

"Yeah nothing's wrong with you Rove's just...Rove."

Joan and Grace are really reassuring but somehow I don't believe them.

* * *

"How was school today?"

My aunt. Always trying to be loving and caring. Not that she doesn't. It's just...I don't know. "Fine." The biggest lie I've ever told. Today was like, the 3rd worst day of my life. So what do you do when life couldn't get any worse? Chores. There should be some laundry downstairs for me to waste my time on.

* * *

"Tell them to come in. I'm in my room." Although she must be clearly mistaken because no one would be here to see me. Adam.

"Did you come to yell at me some more or walk off when I give you a complement?"

"No, not this time."

Adam not stoner but artist and now add comedian to the resume. And I thought it couldn't get any worse. Guess I was wrong. Why would he come here? Why did he? "So why are you here?" I guess I can give him the benefit of the doubt and listen to what he has to say. And he calls Joan 'Jane' which is kinda funny.

"My mother's name is Elizabeth."

Why is he telling me this? "Oh that explains it. Did your mom ground me for the weekend so you had to ditch plans with 'Jane' and you decided to take it all out on me?"

"My mother's dead."

And yet still I fall. How can I have something in common with this guy? Oh and here comes the water works. I never cry. It's not something I do.

"Are you ok?"

Look. Isn't it just cute how Adam is taking concern to me all of a sudden? I guess this is the person I need to share a burden with. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No. I shouldn't have gone postal."

And awkward silence.

"So your...your mom seems really nice."

Now I know I had to share a burden with Adam but did it have to be this exact second? "That's not my mom." Another awkward silence. Here I go to pour my heart out. Wish me luck. "That's my aunt. My mom, like yours, is dead. She...uh...had cancer. Then abut a year ago my dad killed himself."

WOW."

Yeah I've never gotten that response before. It's always the sappy "oh I'm sorry for your loss." Or "what a hard life." Not "WOW." But I'm sure Adam understands the whole sappy comments thing, going through it himself, which is why didn't go there. "Well everything happens for a reason." My life quote. It's what I live by.

"How can you be so sure? Too much bad stuff has happened."

"Ha! That was very Landon Carter of you." Landon Carter. A Walk to Remember. By far the best movie ever. Nothing tops it. I don't need special effects, high action, suspense, laugh track, just give me a true, pure love story...that's all I need. "But that's all I believe. What other explanation could there be?

"That the world is totally against us? Wants to make us suffer? Miserable?"

Oh ye of little faith. I remember when I thought like that. Thought the world conspired against me. Then it hit me that the world couldn't possible hate me that much so there had to be a big plan for it all. "Well that was fun conversation." Laughter. Laughter's always good. But wait? Where's he going? Just getting up and leaving? Oh! Haha! We're "starting over." Hand shake.

"Hi! I'm Adam."

"I'm Liz."

"Nice to meet you, Liz."

"You too, Adam."

"Well I've got to go."

"Ok, thanks for coming over."

"Oh no problem, yo. Bye."

"Yo"? People never stop to surprise you. Walking to the door and closing it I realize this totally makes up for everything that happened. I guess it won't be so bad here. I could make it work.


End file.
